Rambut Minato Di Potong?
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau rambut minato di potong pertengkaran? Pembunuhan? DLL? Baca kalau mau tau OneShot!


Halo semua mungkin beberapa dari kalian tidak kenal saya (semua) karena ini fanfict persona series pertama saya dan cerita adalah Oneshot sekali lagi Oneshot!

Enjoy.

Suatu Pagi Di Gekkoukan High

"Minato!Rambut kamu sudah panjang ibu sudah mengingatkan berkali-kali tapi tidak kamu potong!" Tegur Ms. Toriumi

"Haduh Bu kan keren pony ku" Balas Minato sambil mengibaskan poninya

"Kyaaaa" Teriak Fangirl Minato yang ada di kelas 2-F melihat Minato mengibaskan Poninya

"Diam!" Tegur Ms. Toriumi ke Fangirl Minato

5 menit kemudian Ms. Toriumi pergi mengambil gunting dan pisau(?)

"Minato! Kamu Potong rambut di rumah atau disini? tanya Ms. Toriumi

"Di rumah" Jawab Minato singkat

"Jawaban mu salah kamu potong rambut disini" Balas Ms. Toriumi

2 menit kemudian

"nghhhhhhh" suara Ms. Toriumi yang kesusahan memotong rambut Minato

5 menit kemudian rambut minato berhasil di potong dengan gunting rumput

Skip time sampai Kamar Minato

"aku mau mati tanpa Poniku"Ucap Minato sambil menangis

SFx : Dor, Dor, Dor

"aku masih hidup? kok bisa" Tanya Minato terheran heran

"oh salah senjata ini evoker" Ucap minato sambil memeriksa senjata

"Selamat tinggal dunia" ucap Minato sambil mengambil pedangnya

SFx : Brak

"eh Minato tadi ada apa kok ada suara pis... Minato Jangan" Teriak Kambing eh salah Junpei sambil mengambil pedang yg di arahkan Minato ke perutnya sendiri

"Aku pokoknya mau mati tanpa poniku" ucap Minato sambil berusaha merebut pedang miliknya

"oh masalah rambut pake ini Minyak penumbuh rambut cap Junpei (hueeeeek)" Ucap Junpei dengan gaya salesman

"aku g mau pake minyak rambut cap kambing"tolak Minato

"oh yau.. apa maksudmu mangil aku kambing!?"balas stupei dengan marah

"ada apa ini kok rame-rame jam 11.55" Tanya Ken sambil mengucek ucek matanya

"ini si minato mau bunuh diri gara-2 rambutnya di potong Ms. Toriumi" Jawab Kambing

"oooooh kesalon aja gak usah bunuh diri" balas ken memberikan nasehat

"oiyaya kok g kesalon aja aku" ucap Minato kayak orang idiot (diserang fangirl minato kenak critical di all-out attack)

dan ternyata disalon pada nyuruh pake rambut palsu tapi si minato g mau teus pas di lobby ada Aigis

"Saya dengar dari Ken kalau Minato san ingin menumbuhkan poni Minato-san saya tahu cara menumbuhkan rambut Minato-San kembali dimohon tunggu disini sebentar"

Ucap Aigis

lalu Aigis meneteskan sesuatu di rambut minato

"apa yang kamu teteskan Aigis" Tanya Minato

"Saya sedang meneteskan oli di rambut Minato-san" kata Aigis dengan inocentnya

"apaaaaaa!?"teriak Minato kaget karena rambutnya sekarang hitam dan tak berponi

"ada apa minato kok teriak di tengah malem sih? nganggu orang Latihan aja" Tanya Akihiko dengan kesal

"Latihan mulu aja yang dipikirin poniku ilang dan rambutku hitam sekarang" Balas Minato lebih kesal

"oh kalo rambut hitam keramas sono? terus biar cepet tumbuh rambutnya makan protein 2 kg sehari" Usul Akihiko

"Gila lu dasar Protein Junkie lu pikir rambut tumbuh dengan protein aja hah? dasar ubanan! Balas minato dengan marahnya sambil mengelus ngelus rambutnya

"apa lu bilang gw ngak ubanan dasar bodoh (fool)" balas akihiko sambil marah dan tanganya sudah siap untuk meninju

"haduuuuuh! malem malem gini ribut ada apaan sih? tanya Yukari agak kesal

"Poni ku di potong! dan rambutku jadi item!" jawab Minato

"pake cat rambut biar kembali biru lagi trus keramas yang banyak biar cepet tumbuh" Ucap Yukari memberikan nasihat

"kalo cuma gitu aku udah nyelesain dari tadi Yukari!" Balas Minato dengan nada yang seperti marah (sangat marah)

"kamu ini di beri nasihat mengembalikan dengan marah! Mulai Tahun ini Bulan ini Minggu ini Hari ini Jam ini Menit ini Detik ini kita PUTUS!"balas Yukari yg sedang marah

"Kalian semua mau dapat execution hah? ramai ramai jam segini" Tegur sang Ice Queen yang tidak lain Mitsuru

lalu diam semua

" ada apa memangnya ramai ramai jam segini?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Po, poni ku di potong dan rambut ku hi, hitam karena oli" jawab Minato dengan nada ketakutan yang membuat Aigis duduk di pojok merasa bersalah

"aku panggilkan cru dari kirijo group" Balas Mitsuru

lalu rambut Minato tumbuh kembali berkat ilmuwan dari Kirijo group

Keesokan harinya

"Lho rambut mu kok tumbuh lagi!?"tanya Ms. Toriumi dengan terheran-heran

"Minato gitu loh" jawab Minato sambil mengibaskan poninya

"kyaaaaa" teriak fangirl Minato yang di dalam kelas dan di luar kelas

The End.

Selesai udah bagi yg senang membaca ini silahkan review yang tidak senang silahkan review juga lol untuk fangirl minato please don't kill me eaaa sok bahasa inggris

dan sorry kalo characternya OOC maunya biar lucu

Better say than sorry


End file.
